jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques
Jacques (pronounced Zh-ock) is a green-cheeked conure parrot who is one of four pets seen on the show, and the first one seen by the viewers. Jacques has his wings clipped, so he cannot fly. He has sometimes been shown to try to fly, and regularly falls off of things, such as Jon's monitor in "JonTron State of Affairs." When compared to Cinnamon, Jon's other bird, his beak appears visibly less sharp. In the show proper, Jacques is portrayed as a mechanical, or at least partially mechanical bird that serves as Jon's secondary commentator. Jacques is far from properly functional, as he is prone to malfunction and bipolar emotional states. At times, he can offer sympathetic input towards Jon's current plight, while other times he is willing to threaten Jon's life in order to net some progress out of the man. In an episode of Game Grumps, Jon stated that Jacques was originally going to have a human mouth and was to speak in a Persian/jive style of voice. Jacques personality was set as a robot because it was faster and easier to have his eyes glow rather than paste a mouth over him. When thinking back to it, Jon feels relieved he did not go through with his original plan. He appeared in most episodes prior to JonTron's first major hiatus at the end of 2016, usually to provide comedic relief and to insult Jon. However, his appearances gradually became more sporadic, and has not appeared in any episode from Jon's fourth or fifth eras, leading some to speculate over the bird's fate. Jacques made a surprise appearance in 2019 for JonTron's "JACQUES EXPOSED?" video promoting his limited edition Youtooz vinyl figurine, thus confirming Jacques is still alive to the fans. Jacques is revealed to be in retirement and is angered his likeness was used for the figurine without his consent. Role Jacques appears in the show, usually on Jon's shoulder. He comments on what Jon does, usually saying something unrelated to the episode. When he isn't talking, he is nibbling on Jon's hair and ear, or just sitting on his shoulder quietly. Jacques' relationship with Jon is similar to a "Best Friends" ordeal. The two very frequently make jabs at one another in an attempt to hurt their feelings, but always connect on things like tasty nuts. Despite this semi-rivalry, they genuinely like each other as evidenced in "Home Alone Games" where Jon desperately obeys a hallucination of Macaulay Culkin in an attempt to revive Jacques, and in "BIRDEMIC: The Best Worst Movie Ever" when Jacques becomes jealous after a racey statement by Jon, and Jon apologises by kissing Jacques, who blushes bashfully. Rarely, he is vital to the episode's plot. For example, in "Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts," he attempts to stop Jon from playing the game by destroying it and was turned into ash by Jon. At the end, he returns and tosses a mirror to Jon while he's stuck to the chair. After "Space Ace," Jacques traveled to Vietnam to support the war effort. He remained there for eight months before returning to the United States (coincidentally Darth Vader kidnaps Jacques in the first episode of StarCade before beating him up. This is the reason why Jon sets off on his quest to play every Star Wars game. In the final episode, when the Emperor brings Jon to his knees, Darth Vader brings Jacques back to life. The bird turns into a shirtless, muscular Bird-Man and pushes the Emperor off a ledge (who puts pits like that right next to their throne anyways?), saving Jon and allowing him to reconcile with Vader, revealed to then be Arin Hanson. Trivia *In the early JonTron title card illustrations, Jacques is shown riding in Jon's backpack in the style of Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie. *Jacques was originally purchased to replace an older parakeet that died. In an episode of Game Grumps, Jon mentions that when he saw Jacques, it was "Instant love." *Even though Jacques' wings are clipped, meaning he is unable to fly, artwork and pixel animations often depict Jacques flying. *Jacques is shown to have multiple robotic abilities throughout the show. They are: **Firing lasers **Wiping people's memories **Teleporting people and himself **Transforming into a falcon **Telekinesis **Quicktime powers **Firing what appears to be Ryu-like lasers to activate objects. *Jacques can be reprogrammed by Jon, but his regular personality can be restored by a short circuit. **In relation to this, the red glow in his eyes turns into a star or a heart. **His reprogrammed personality has him sound nicer and he is more helpful than before. *Jacques' role has been increasingly reduced during season 3 of JonTron. Jon has admitted this is due to the difficulties involved in shooting footage of him. *In "Disney Bootlegs," Jacques appeared in a bootleg form. *Jacques is among four pets seen in the series, the other three being Cinnamon, Spaghetti, and a Siberian cat from the Flex Tape episode. Appearances See here. Category:Characters Category:Pets